


Unseen affection

by daydreamerharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love Letters, M/M, One Direction. - Freeform, Power Bottom Louis, Sexual Content, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry - Freeform, online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerharry/pseuds/daydreamerharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 24 year old film maker who is making a documentary to test if online relationships are genuine he has always being curious to if those relationships are sincere, he majored in film with  a minor in sociology and psychology, But technology has changed everything down to how people interact, interested in seeing if there could be a sincere connection, he has signed up for an online dating site to just see where it takes him and his film which he is hoping that will make a big break in the film industry . </p><p>But will he fall for Harry who is also on a journey to find the true meaning of life it self,  Harry is a 22 year old theatre teacher and a self claimed philosopher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sign me up

Louis sat anxiously fiddling with his pen, worrying about the dead line that was up ahead of him. Concerning his entry to an independent film festival, which every independent film maker dreamed of, a chance to be seen and known for people to actually hear your voice. Directing and writing was an stress reliever for him,for once in his life he could write happy endings and he had control of fate through the Camera lenses. He sat there already feeling like he lost control because he could not come up with one single idea for this film, he was about to be driven mad until he heard a commercial on the television talking about a dating site. the woman on the television rambled on how she found the love of her life on dating site. He felt that social media was decaying our society and how well we communicate with others, every where he looked everyone was on the phones or laptops trying to escape reality he could no longer make a real connection.

 

He mumbled to himself but also meant to be heard by film maker partner Zayn to hear who stared blankly at the television: “Do people actually believe that hoax?” Louis shook his head in disgust at the ad hoping Zayn would have a conversation with him and it would not turn into a huge debate like always their last debate led them to not talking, they haven't said a single word to each other in two days, Louis hated silence it was hard for him to read, silence can be interpreted into many things especially when it came to Zayn.  

Louis remained persistent in getting an answer out of Zayn “I’m just saying if you want to find real love you have to get out there, don’t just sit at home mail order brides do not exist anymore you don’t have to pay for love” he made quotations when he said love, “what happened to the old fashioned way? You shouldn’t have to pay anyone to find your soulmate”.

 

Zayn sighed and finally broke his silence annoyed with Louis' judgement, Louis always felt the need to judge everyone and everything, if he did not have control over it he made critiques. “Well you know times have changed now maybe you should give it a try, you wouldn’t be so bitter... Maybe you'll actually actually have someone by now instead of spending your time psychoanalyzing and judging others relationship.”

  
  


Louis feeling Zayn's cold remark toned down a little bit, he couldn't stand when someone gave criticism even if it is constructive crictism. “They don’t accommodate people like me on those dating sites” Louis says quietly playing with his phone trying to calm Zayn down stirring the conversation in a different direction. 

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked confused by what Louis reply and tone of voice, Louis can changes moods so quickly one minute he can be controlling and judgmental the next he can be liberate and undemanding. Louis looked up and shot Zayn a pleading look as if he did not want to say, Zayn could read Louis most of the time depends on the day but when it came to his sexuality Zayn was always there for Louis and could always sense he was struggling with who he was “Oh you mean gay guys?” Zayn asked softly he knew it was a sensitive subject for Louis.

  
  


“Tommo, don’t worry about that , I mean you can be whoever you want to be online gay, straight someone who fucks a dog whatever you want to be maybe not that far, but don't worry I'm not the only one in the world who understands you I promise you it is okay,don't restrict yourself. Don't miss out on someone loving you because you don't love yourself” 

Louis hasn't always been confident with his sexuality he felt like he could always control who he loves, He's still in the state of denial that you cannot control your sexuality.

The room was quiet now an eerie feeling until Zayn left out a hardy laugh he hated silence as well especially when it comes to Louis he's always use to hearing his loud voice he hated seeing him down. “but that’s what online dating is for people, don’t get the chance to judge you face to face, you get to make that connection first.. which is what you care about the most isn't it? ” Zayn knew this was hard for Louis but he just had to let him know that it's okay that he's okay.

Louis gave a shy smile comforted by Zayn, he could always make the day better he knew the write words to say

  
  


Zayn was intelligent and could handle Louis not a lot of people could, that's why they work so well together.

“Well I don’t really think it’s for me although I may be gay I like the old fashioned way, you know? Face to face interactions where you can see how the person interacts and how they react, plus I wanna feel the person not the warmth of a computer screen.” Louis swayed back and forth in the office chair, waiting for one of Zayn's smart replies.

Louis continues “Besides I don’t have time to date, we have a lot of deadlines coming up I have to at least fetch an idea to Andy by Friday”

A devilish but somewhat promising smile appears on Zayn’s face as he took Louis' laptop and wallet off the dresser “wait what you are doing?” Louis asked defensively, he was a on a low budget not a lot of money at doesn’t really make much as an inspiring artist. “signing you up for a dating site” Zayn said nonchalantly.

  
  


“What the hell, why?” Louis responded, not really knowing how a dating site is going to help all his problems, but in a way he trusted Zayn and knew in some way he could work a miracle. . “we already talked about this, there’s no way that I can date someone, if it’s not face to face, there are creeps out there.. have you heard of the craig's list killers, Do you watch dateline?” Louis gave a serious intensified look towards Zayn while he continued in Louis' information. 

“All I am saying is that we can kill two birds with one stone by A; finding you someone special or maybe just a simple date or just a simple connection.B: we can make a film we have no ideas at all and this could be a game changer for a lot of people and lastly ; new social experiment since you’re into that type of weird shit we document it all show it at the film festival and boom we have our film.”

  
  


Zayn shook his head thinking of all the nights that Louis would just read about different types of people and about how they interact and why they do it he was so fascinated by people, he would bore Zayn for hours with random facts. “That’s actually three birds because that would resolve three problems” Louis laughed he loved giving Zayn smart ass remarks he also appreciated Zayn's advice even though sometimes it is hard to hear.

Louis looked at the spaces online where they asked what were his hobbies, interests and aspirations. Louis let out a deep sigh as Zayn started typing out the wrong information.

“You obviously do not know me well enough to know that I don’t like the outdoors and Shakespeare come on man how cliché can you get, move over I think I can handle this part” Zayn smiled seeing that Louis was finally coming around to the idea he moved out of his way.

After loading all of his personal information also adding a profile picture of him at a wedding, he loved that picture it was one of the happiest times in his life. The film was about a solider coming home to his fiance who was also his very best friend. Louis followed the Solider's wife and documented all the emotions of her husband being going he felt her pain even though it wasn't him. When the solider returned home Louis was so happy for his wife, Zayn felt the need to snap that pic, he never saw Louis glow that much.

Louis bit his lip nervously “I don’t think they can match me up with anyone especially since I look so bossy in the picture it sends out the vibe that I like to control and direct things” Zayn raised his eyebrows and gave a nervous laugh "But you do like to control things and you are very bossy … but how can they get that out of you just standing there don't be so paranoid." he said timidly afraid Louis would snap instead Louis just shrugged. Zayn observed Louis' worried look “My only word of advice whether it is online or offline do not I repeat do not be complex ,People like to play the complex role in reality you can read a person from the moment you meet them don’t play the difficult person that’s not attractive.” Zayn gave Louis a glare, making sure he took his advice, he didn't want this to go bad for Louis he knew how bad Louis needed this to lift his spirits also to produce a film.

Louis focused on him for a little while taking in all what Zayn said about not playing the difficult person wondering if there was something special about him because usually being difficult makes a relationship entertaining at least he thought. He heard a loud pitched bing from his computer he had a match and a friends' request. Louis and Zayn both perked up and took a look at the request, a guy who went by the name of Harry Styles, the guy was very attractive. Louis now thinking this was not a bad idea, because he knew in real life would never be able to approach this guy.

“He can’t be real I mean look at him, you must have paid the premium edition he looks like a fucking good real fucking good ” Louis gazed over his new match’ profile, seeing that Harry had a lot of characteristics that interest him, Harry profile said he was an acting teacher, Louis took one acting class before dropping out of college. He enjoyed that class because they taught him about how to play a certain action or emotion.

“Says that he enjoys reading and thinking , and he is a teacher as well” Louis shook his head, he couldn’t believe someone appeared to be so selfless and attractive at the same time and why was he on a dating site. "Okay.. what are you going to do now? are you going to accuse him of being a catfish or are you actually going to message him?"

Zayn said with no interest in his voice at all seeing that Louis was good to handle this situation on his own. “Maybe he’s just a site model or whatever, I mean really Zayn look at him” He was just about to close out until he got a message from Harry.

 


	2. target locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the beginning but with harry's Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it, as much I enjoyed writing it there is more to come I promise I am very active so thank you for reading.

"Come on Styles , I bet you can easily find someone on this dating website” Liam said with a joking tone in his voice but Harry knew he was serious, but continued to read over his lesson plan, while Liam browsed the web. He did not have time for Liam's hook up tactics he grew bore of them, he knew Liam wanted him to find some one quickly so he would stop crashing on the couch, but Harry was not quiet ready.

“Why would anyone want me in my current state? The only thing I am good for is crashing on your couch and raiding your fridge” Harry was embarrassed of depending on Liam, but he had no where to turn nor did he want to look for another job teaching was his passion, he refused to give up passion for money.

  
  


“All I am saying is this is a chance to get you off my couch and pull you away from sex in the city marathons, you keep good company and you are not bad looking Styles someone's going to put up with you broke.” Liam stated as, Harry shook his head in disbelief he knew he was not his best at the time for himself let alone for someone else but he was lonely seeing Liam and his wife around the house. 

“hey.. it's actually a pretty good show your wife watches with me as well she tends to like it..” Harry laughed returning back to his work. “Soph likes anything you like she loves you and I love you we want the best for you and what's best is for you to get off our damn couch please” Liam didn't really want Harry gone but maybe if he pushed a little it will give him enough motivation, Harry was good company for Liam and his wife always settling the domestic disputes, kinda like the in home therapist.

“How about we make a bet?” Liam moved closer to Harry making sure he was paying attention Liam wanted him all ears for what he was about to say.

“you have my full attention, now please back up you are in my bubble” Harry folded his hands in his lap moving away from Liam. “Sign up with this dating site, fall in love, meet the person & let me meet them... I can pull some strings to find you a place to stay and I'll pay your rent for the next six months.” 

Liam held his hand out to seal the offer he was making Harry. Harry set back and thought Liam’s offer through for a few minutes he admit he was indeed lonely and ready for a mate, not to mention free rent for six months and he grew bore of hearing Soph and Liam have sex.

Harry smiled: “ Deal but if it's a guy you’ll have to pay my rent for a whole year and I know you got the money for it Lima” Liam was old money rich, he always took care of Harry out of the kindness of his heart every since they were in college. Even though Liam knew all there is to know about Harry he didnt know he was settled on being gay, he experimented a lot In college so Liam did not bother to ask what his sexuality was he felt it wasnt his place even though they were the best of friends.

Liam played with his lip contemplating Harry’s offer “Wow a guy... like an actual serious relationship with a guy do you know what to do Curly, I mean I'll make the bet but I do not believe you can actually pull through.. you have yourself a deal... But we are picking the guy together”

Harry was elated he knew he had this bet in the bag he loses a lot of bets to Liam but he was determined not to lose this one. “Sure whatever, but it's not like you'll be fucking him with me.” Harry mumbled under his breath but Liam heard some how.

“I didnt quiet hear that.. would you mind repeating it but I would rather you not especially if you want me as your best man” Liam started looking through profiles trying to find Harry's match, he already had all these hopes and dreams of finding Harry someone, Harry was a beautiful person to Liam instead and out, there was no way to repay him for all Harry has done for him and Soph.

Harry's stomach dropped at the the thought of a wedding, he could not imagine being committed to someone for a lifetime, he felt like he wasn't enough to give to someone so maybe dating over the internet would be harder for him than he expected.

“I already knew that you were going to accept my offer so I already signed you up and got you started” , Liam knew Harry was having a hard time with money he didn't make much as a theater teacher for the community center, half of his hours is just him volunteering. Regardless if Harry took the bet or not Liam would still pay Harry's rent for how ever long he needed it, even though Harry would never ask for help.

    “Found one, come check him out ” Liam gave a gentle smile looking through Louis' profile, he knew that Harry was going to hit off well with him. “That was quick, how long have you’ve been planning this?” Harry crinkled his face a little worried to see who match was.

“Let's see who's the lucky duck” Harry took a deep sigh putting on his glasses before clicking on his match's profile, he had a grimace look on his face “he likes Shakespeare how cliché is that?” he scrolled to the top looking at Louis' profile picture.

   Harry's whole facial expression softened, he just felt a connection.. connection not like any other felt like he's known Louis in another life but he was not the one to lose his cool especially when it comes to love, but for this one he just migt. “He's ok, i guess” Harry lied, he didn't want Liam to know that he could be right about this dating site. 

    Liam nodded with a smile with a sense of accomplishment that he made Harry's day. “Well mate I’ll let you have at it” Liam padded him on the shoulder before leaving. Harry couldn’t deny that he had a slight attraction looking at the picture. He took in time to thing about the first ones he was going to say to Louis, first impressions are everything. 

“Hello I see that you like Shakespeare kind of cliché, but hey that’s okay! Hoping we can chat more :)- HS x”

Harry read his message three times before making the final decision to send he felt pretty good about the message , even though it wasn't much. 

He’s never had a real relationship with a guy before but he feels that it couldn't be any different from anyone he wasn’t the type of person who was attracted with a certain gender, just someone who can really love all of him. His mind was surrounded  with future conversations with Louis and possibly meeting him one day, he hoped that he didn’t live that far away just far enough where he could afford a plane to meet him.

Louis replied quickly, quicker from what harry expected. waking him up out of his daydream.

“I honestly do not like Shakespeare he is over rated my Pal Zayn wrote that in before I could change it :/, Christophe Marlow is my type of guy what about you what interests you, also I would like solid proof that you’re actually real not some site model :) and your full name if you don't mind so I know i'm not talking to some killer Lol”

\- LT :D

Harry laughed at Louis' reply he was flattered that someone fount him that attractive, he also found Louis very attractive it was one less thing for him to worry about when it comes to a physical connection. Harry typed out his reply quicker than usual he just wanted to know more about this stranger how can a couple of words get someone so hook.

 


	3. Progress made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE LOVE to those who are reading it means so much, I am having fun writing and I love when you guys tell me you're enjoying it, gives me motivation.

Louis was mesmerized by the picture harry with him holding a sign that read 

"I am the real Harry Styles, I also think Shakespeare is a bit cliche" Harry had the biggest smile Louis has ever seen with his forgiven loving green eyes staring right through Louis, as if he felt Harry was reading his soul miles away. One of Louis' theories was now debunked already you can have a sudden connection with someone you have never met.

He never thought he could feel such a strong attraction towards a picture, an attraction stronger than what he has encounter in person he could feel himself losing control and he was okay with that. Zayn finally broke Louis' come to Jesus moment in his mind.

"well should we start documenting this?" Zayn began taking out his camera sitting behind Louis zooming in on Harry's profile picture.

"yeah, yeah" Louis shook his head in agreement but deep down he didn't want to share this, he didnt want his first private moments with Harry to be documented because it would feel like a chore, a connection Is not a chore. "We are conducting a social experiment I guess you can say that" he smiled trying to find the appropriate words to say because it was no longer a experiment only he knew that not Zayn. "To see if online relationships can turn into sincere relationships, or maybe just a genuine connection I myself being single and gay” Louis was proud that he finally determined his sexuality right there on camera, he never knew a stranger can determine something so strong and life changing. He continued proudly

 

“With will try to find me a proper mate, along with my lad Zayn who forced me to sign up, Zayn show everyone your lovely face" Louis turned the camera to face Zayn giving a wink and smile almost to tears that Louis came out on camera he was elated. Louis was free to be who he really was the film was the last thing on mind, he just wanted to see Louis this happy all the time.

"It appears that this dating site has found me a match, a pretty nice match if I may add" Louis face lit up every time he mentioned Harry, it was not normal for him but someone so beautiful like Harry can just light up the world with just a few words.

"His name is Harry Styles , Zayn zoom in on his profile" Louis, added.

"He has sent me a picture of himself,.. fully clothed don't get any dirty thoughts we're not there..... yet. Louis added a wink, flushed at the thought of him and Harry reaching that level of sending revealing pictures but he was ready.

"Styles thinks Shakespeare is cliché and I couldn't agree more... sorry for those who like Shakespeare but broaden your horizons" Louis laughed until he heard he got another message notification from Harry, Louis read the message to himself "it appears he wants a picture of me, and video chat later... I don't think I'm ready Zayn" Louis said timidly as if Zayn was going to protect him. Louis was honestly terrified of face timing in fear of Harry changing his mind about him.

“Just tell him you're not ready you don't have to rush it... it's okay” Zayn told Louis in a calming tone, Zayn didn't want Louis to freak out, he has severe anxiety and was already making progress by talking to Harry it may not seem like much to many but for Louis it was a huge step.

Louis' cheeks became flushed with a rosy red tone his hands we're shaking he didn't want his anxiety blocking him from talking to a person he was really interested in this time anxiety had to take a step back he was going to win this time.

"It's a date :D, I will send that picture ASAP” -LT :D

Louis sent the message with confidence and a picture where his were baby blue a soft calming baby blue, a blue you can get lost in. His eyes tend to turn a certain color when he was excited and to say Harry made him excited was such an understatement.

Louis looked over the picture he was about to send he thought it was a nice picture his hair messy wearing with a plain white t-shirt what he was really comfortable in. Finally sending his picture Louis sat back and awaited for a response as he took in Harry's picture again.

Zayn turned the camera back to himself and whispered "it appears our friend already has a crush and I am so proud of him for it, this is the first time I've seen Louis step out his comfort zone and I am so happy it's on camera... but I must admit I am worried for him.. what if he gets hurt.” Zayn's toned changed he was happy at first but now he was scared for Louis.

“Louis.. do you think it's a good idea to be filming this, I mean what if things go further than intended what if you know... you get hurt?” Zayn turning the camera to Louis he was eager to catch his reaction maybe Louis will say this was a bad idea and at this moment Zayn would gladly stop filming if it spared Louis' future feelings.

“You know Zayn I have considered that... but If I get hurt.. I get hurt it was not invain maybe someone else can relate it's not always perfect it is a documentary & documentaries film the tragic moments whatever comes my way I got you and the camera on my side.”

Louis smiled he knew Zayn had him through thick and thin he could easily recover, Zayn gave Louis a pat on a shoulder until another message from Harry came in.

Louis' heart started to pound, it was like having a school crush all over again, he was loving every bit of it, Harry's message read:

 

“Are you sure you aren’t the site model? Lol, wow you are absolutely stunning. ..Skype date tonight I would love to hear your voice, I'm sure it matches that lovely face of yours” -H.S x

 

Louis read the message countless of times as his heart dropped and stopped but not in a broken way, not the way he was always use to.

"Let me read and film his response" Zayn zoomed in on the message read the message aloud and turned back to Louis to capture his reaction. Louis didn't like it one bit for just one moment he wanted privacy, he knew Zayn was doing his job but Louis was starting to get overprotective over these messages.

“Well looks like this film may turn into another Cinderella story" Zayn laughed uncomfortably seeing Louis was a bit annoyed by Zayn.

"It appears that Harry is a very easy on the words and eyes a classic charmer, could this be a good or bad? We're going to log off for the day, and we'll capture more of Style's charm tomorrow" Louis waved at the camera while Zayn turned the camera off.

"Well mate are you going to film your video chat date tonight, You don't know where he lives or anything, this could possibly be our big break" Zayn sounding excited putting the camera away .

"Of course I will this is our first conversation, that will make the film... ” Louis shrugged typing out a message to Harry:

 

"Can’t wait.... Give me six hours LA time " - L. xx

 

Louis sent his message before Zayn could censor the message or even record it.

"just don’t lose sight of the film, seeing if there's a possibly of having a sincere relationship online lust comes from anywhere and so far it's lust doesn't look like it's going to be turned into anything else, just slow down" Zayn was more excited for Louis but yet worried, he never seen Louis swoon over someone so quickly and they've been friends every since childhood.

"Sometimes lust brings develops beautiful things be patient with me, sexual attractions aren't a bad thing...I'll film the conversation tonight just lay off” Louis didn't take heed of Zayn's warning even though it would be wise, for once he just wants to step out and that's exactly what he's going to do

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is going to be two parts of chapter four the first part is Harry's part and the second part is Louis' hope it's not confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is going to be two parts of chapter four the first part is Harry's part and the second part is Louis' hope it's not confusing, also this chapter is kinda short but I will make it up to you next chapter. Enjoy :)

HARRY'S PART ONE  
Harry paced attentively around Liam's living room rehearsing his very first spoken words to Louis, this meant a lot to him he didn’t want to sound gawky, he wanted to sound like the perfect guy that Louis would want, he wanted his voice to sound haunting that it would be all what Louis could think about.  
   
“Hii It’s Harry from that dating site” he rehearsed in front of the computer screen hoping the call from Louis wouldn’t pop up unexpectedly as he was practicing. “He already knows your name you ditz, just chill and think happy thoughts”. Liam laughed from the other room hearing Harry rehearse for hours the same line over and over again, he knew Harry was nervous but he could say something different other than “Hi it's Harry.  
“You're doing Great Harry, you sound lovely.. don't listen to Liam” Sophia added, she was Harry biggest fan, he helped her through a lot as well plus he introduced her to Liam, she considered him one of the girls.  
“Well he is a busy guy and probably meets a lot of important people whose name he has to remember so I wanted to clarify my name again just in case he forgot and thank you Soph” Harry looked back with an immense beautiful smile at Liam and Sophia hoping they would lighten the mood and comment on Harry’s infamous blouse. It was his mother’s blue heart blouse in which she met his father. He was hoping the gift true love would pay a visit again to this shirt. “You’re wearing your Mother’s blouse again”. Sophia's eyes widen she knew someone hated that shirt and that someone was Liam. Liam’s eyes grew larger staring at his obnoxious shirt, he hated that shirt from the moment he first saw it but couldn’t dare hurt Harry’s feelings. 

Harry’s eyes sadden seeing that nothing positive was coming from his choice of blouse so far. “He’ll probably like it regardless; I am not your true love so that’s why it doesn’t appeal to me” Liam smiled giving Harry a sense of hope.  
“Liam and I cleaned up the guest room and added some candles, so it would give the romantic feel... because it is techincally the first date right ” Sophia added with a warm smile straightening up the bed Harry smiled and nodded appreciating Sophia for her help. It did mean a lot to him since he didn't have a place to call his at the moment but he wasn't going to let him get him down tonight  
“Also Soph and I will be in the next room I say this because I really don't want you getting freaky on camera you're really loud when you get into things” Liam added with a smile “You're worth the wait Styles don't do something you'll regret you never know he could be recording you.” Liam gave a Harry a playful shove hoping Harry would loosen up he felt how tense he was.  
Harry gave a joking smile as Liam blushed, he hasn’t thought about getting a little impure for the first real chat with Louis but it didn’t really escaped his mind, who knew what Louis was capable of bringing out of him, his picture alone made Harry’s mind produce thoughts that haven’t occurred in years. An alert popped on Harry’s phone from Louis:  
Just woke up set an alarm clock just to talk to you… sucks living in two different time zones it’s 3:34am in LA, I assumed it was a good time for you In Verona guessing around Lunch time, hope it is very convenient for you… I am about to call you soon just let me set up my Skype Love.  
-LT x  
“Oh God Guys he’s about to call now” Harry started to panic, he felt like electric shocks with chills were in action all through his body. “Breathe and chill , we're out tell us how it goes” Liam added before leaving with Sophia and giving a kiss on top of Harry’s head. Harry was ready for Louis’ call, it was now or never to face and hear the voice of his future.

 

LOUIS PART  
“I can't believe I woke up for this shit” Zayn grumbled hooking up Louis' Mic, he wasn't use to getting up this early he hated it but for Louis he would do anything. Louis didn't get any sleep that night he stayed prepping like it was an actual date face to face, he couldn't wait for Zayn to go back to bed so he wouldn't ruin his happy mood.  
“I'm sorry bro, thanks a lot for your help I owe you one.... like all the money we'll be getting from this film” Louis said while fixing last minute things like his hair, the lighting and hidden cameras. He wanted this to be perfect, he wanted to look back on this even if it didn't make it into the film festival, in this moment he felt good and alive nothing else mattered not even this film.  
“Just as long as you're happy that's all that matter even when you drag my ass out of bed, at three in the morning” Zayn said in his groggy voice, “are we good here you need anything else? Just don't get extra freaky on camera please you know I will be reviewing and editing this when it's a godly hour, your extra cameras are behind and beside you they are hidden so it doesn't look weird, act natural for God's sake, uhm also speak loud enough so we can hear what you are saying.” After his long speech Zayn returned back to his room. 

Louis was thankful that they lived in a big house where Zayn was on one side Louis on the other. His lifestyle was so different than Harry's but fate brought them together. Louis was ready the mood was right he rehearsed thousands of times and messaged Harry all through the night about how excited he was, now all he has to do is place the call.


	5. Epic.

Breaking Harry from his daydream and worries was Louis ringing in on the other line “I am in control I can do this, he's going to like me for me” Harry Said to himself before answering the call.

Louis gave a sweet coming home smile time he saw Harry’s face, that everything that he hoped and dreamed for was right there through a computer screen, something so unattainable. He could write sonnets upon sonnets on Louis' eyes, but first Louis needed to break the silence so angels could finally sing.

“hii love” Louis finally broke the silence as Harry just sat frozen trying to speak, his voice was a dream, a voice that could calm a storm, his voice wasn't Loud or too rough but soft like velvet or better yet a cloud but even yet Harry could sense Louis had control at least over him, he wanted to say something so memorable but he couldn't all he could let out was .

“Hii I am harry” Harry gave an awkward wave with a sweet smile that took up more than half of the camera; his hands were huge but looking very welcoming and tender, Louis wanted his hands all over him the heat of attraction was too much for him to handle but he was going to try.

“Never mind you already know my name” Harry hanged his head bashfully, not wanting to mess up in front of Louis but he felt like he did.

“I am aware of your name, yes but I love to hear you say it ” Louis gave a raspy laugh completely mesmerized by how shy Harry was he never knew he could hypnotize someone like that, someone he was madly attractive to. Harry was worth waking up at ungodly hours, Louis would do it for the rest of his time with Harry. 

 

“How could I forget that name with that lovely face” Louis looked into the camera at Harry but also trying to fix his bed hair “you have to excuse the hair, Mr. styles I just woke up I had my cup of joe but I did not get the opportunity to fix my hair.” Even though Louis spent hours on end prepping his hair he messed it up before calling hair running his hands through it stressing out.

Harry blushed realizing that Louis called him by his last name; no one was really allowed to call him that but his students. “No it’s fine you look great, still look like a site model” He wasn't a good flirt but he wanted to put his best game on for Louis, he wanted him badly he couldn't fuck this up he wasn't going to.

“you’re too nice Gent you’re far too nice” Louis smiled turning into a soft laugh “Mate your shirt wow I kind of like it only on you though, your nips are peeking out you excited” Louis leaned forward trying to get a closer look at Harry’s shirt and nipples of course he forgot to put on his contacts in he was far too excited to speak to Harry, he was lucky to remember on a plain white t-shirt.

“It’s my mom’s” Harry laughed slightly embarrassed he was hoping Louis liked it, he was unsure he couldn't read Louis quite yet it was going to take me time “it’s supposed to bring me good luck.”

Louis returned the laugh “Well you look good don't let anyone tell you differently, navy blue and polk a dots fit you.”

“That really means a lot Louis hey I read that you're interested in Sociology Do you know what they say about laughter in sociology?” Harry asked excitedly he loved sharing interesting facts, it was easy Ice breaker.

“No enlighten me” Louis held his face in his hands, completely flattered Harry took time to read what he likes, Harry was doing great so far in his book and Louis was hard to please. 

“That laughter is an affection which is the result of an over-strained expectation that suddenly dissolves into nothing” Harry turned his head to the side waiting for Louis’ opinion on that theory Louis looked like an intelligent person.

Louis thought on the theory for a little while he was glad that Harry wasn’t a cookie cutter guy, he had depth to him. Louis needed a guy with a little depth someone where he can have practical debates with, someone to hold a conversation about aging till two in the morning, and Harry was the perfect guy.

“I think it’s just who you share the laughter with, if it’s been shared with you I don’t think that affection could ever end” Louis gave a serious look; he knew he took a risky leap with that reply but Harry was worth it.

“I wanna share many laughs with you as well and I hope that never ends ” Harry said calmly Their world became silent on both ends, but it wasn't an awkard or scary silence. This silence was peaceful this silence was full of relief the relief you feel when you finally found someone you automatically click with, the relief where you're done waiting for your person. 

“This is the only beginning, we can laugh for eternity, Enough with the charming talk, what do you do for a living Mr. Styles?” Louis took a sip of his coffee eyes locked on the screen, he never wanted to take his eyes off of Harry.

 

“I'm a Teacher, I teach theatre.. I dont make much but it's not about the money just the passion I also write” Harry wanted to be honest with Harry he didn't want to give Louis the impression that he had a lot of money, he just wanted Louis to accept him for who he was. 

 

“You're amazing you really are... what are you working on? ” Louis was in awe, he always had admiration for teachers sharing their knowledge while not making much. While writers can take you to a whole new world with just their imagination. Louis folded his legs in the chair while taking a sip from his coffee he just had to know more about Harry it wasn't a want anymore it was a need, people like Harry were rare. 

“You think so? Really..  Harry blushed playing with his keyboard he saw how intrigued Louis was, he felt his eyes on him watching every move but in a way he liked it “I can't tell you what I'm working on.. I don't wanna jinks it.” Harry wasn't really working on anything but Louis just might be his muse. 

 

“I knew you didn't want to talk about it and that's okay no pressure, I respect an artist and their work” Louis gave a comforting smile, he knew Harry was bashful and he loved that “But whenever you become bigger than J.K. Rowlings or John Green don’t forget about me”

 

“How can I forget about a boy who woke up at three in the morning just to talk to me... hopefully I'll be way better than those writers” Harry smiled moving closer to the computer feeling like he just needed to be closer to Louis even though it wasn’t physically possible right now.

 

“You have a swell English accent what are you doing all the way in LA?” Harry smiled noticing the city lights behind Louis, it was a sight to see, Harry didn't see the city lights as lights but as people with different stories and he wanted to encounter all the stories he could in this life time. 

 

“The real question is why not LA?” Louis mused he loved LA, freedom was in LA something that his small town couldn't offer. This city made him. “It’s absolutely beautiful here the people are full of passion and life, there's no boundaries here in LA, where are you from I hear that deep cheshire accent” Louis bit his lip sensually, Harry's voice was a turn on, deep but not too deep like Barry white, Raspy but not too raspy where you couldn't understand but it was perfect for Louis. 

 

“You're really good at pin pointing accents aren't you? I like that a lot, I am from Cheshire but Verona has became my home every since I got an offer to teacher here and that's been about four years. You don’t seem like in LA boy” Harry shook his head in disbelief he loved the thought of California dream but he hated it as well. His thoughts of not fitting in always held him back from truly loving LA. “From what I've seen, but I've only seen it on the telly that LA people are airheads and vain.. which you have every right to be vain look how beautiful you are ?”

 

“LA is cliché but I have a cliché dream, I hope to expand my horizons as soon as I make it here, I see has Italy has taught you very well in the romance department your pick up lines are very charming” Louis smiled he respected Harry's opinions not everyone was eager to tell Louis their opinions in fear he would have something witty to say, but Harry was brave enough. 

 

“Maybe if I earn up enough money I can book a flight to see what the big talk is all about, What's your cliché dream I haven't heard about it?” Harry had a sincere look on his face he would travel across the world just to see Louis and accommodate him in following his aspirations and dreams whatever they may be.

“Well I am a documentary film maker, seeing life through the camera lenses makes life easier to deal with especially when I can cut and edit moments in life, I've never felt more in control it's a rewarding feeling,” Louis loved talking about his career and his dream no matter how cliché it was at least Harry would appreciate it. 

 

“and you thought I was the incredible one?” Harry was in awe how did he get so lucky to just have a conversation with someone like Louis, someone who didn't nag about his choices in life, someone who just supported him automatically with no questions asked... but yet a complete stranger. They both grew silent but their silence would never be uncomfortable. 

Louis broke the silence he could never run out of things to talk about with Harry but his mind was racing with all these questions he wanted to know about Harry but there was one question he wanted to ask Harry a question he just had to ask. 

“Who are you? And I really mean who is Harry Styles, I wanna know your whole story it won't all happen tonight, the mind wasn't created in a night, but leave me with one word that defines you.” Louis just wanted one word from Harry, just one word so he can have a vivid imagination just from that one word. 

Harry never gotten a question like that before he couldn't just give one word, what if it wasn't the right word for Louis, what if it was the word Louis didn't want to hear. But finally he just blurted out “Epic, I'm just epic and I guess you'll just have to figure me out.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You GUYS ROCK THANK YOU FOR READING IT MEANS SO MUCH OMG UHMM I HOPE YOU ENJOY SO FAR COMMENT OR WHATEVER I'LL RESPOND LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS IT REALLY KEEPS ME GOING,So I may update tomorrow you guys let me know if you would like me to, if not I’ll hold off for a while say like saturday.. unless you let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I am very new at this and I appreciate it! I will try to update everyday if not every other day but I promise I will be active with this story so go ahead and give it a check out.


End file.
